rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Power Gem
The Power Gem, also known as the Power Stone, is one of the six Infinity Gems. A relic that contains and governs all of the energy present in the universe, the Power Gem is a terrifying weapon capable of granting a person great, cosmic power, but is highly likely to kill any organic beings that touch it. It was sought by several individuals to try and establish themselves as the most powerful creatures to exist, though few were successful in the effort. History Creation Long ago, there existed a pre-creation God that embodied several aspects of the universe. As time passed, this being became lonely, until it reached a point that it could no longer bear eternity and committed suicide. Its death was violent, producing a tremendous explosion of the separate aspects it represented. One of these aspects was Power: the representation of all power and energy present in the universe. Eventually, this aspect as well as the others were discovered by the Elders of the Universe, and were gathered and forged into concentrated ingots. The one that contained the energy of the universe became the Power Gem. The Power Stone Over time, the Power Gem and the other Gems were altered into their present form. The Power Gem, which was formerly a smooth red oval gem, became a rock glowing with a purple light, and was remembered as the Power Stone. Eson the Searcher Millions of years ago, the Power Stone was found by one of the Celestials, Eson the Searcher. Having the ability to wield it alone thanks to his stafflike weapon, Eson threatened a planet he had subjugated into following his rule. When they did not heed, Eson used the energy of the Power Stone to wipe out all the life on the planet, and completely devastated the planet itself, causing it to crack open and explode. Surviving the ordeal thanks to his newly augmented body granted by the stone, Eson was able to cause nearby worlds to pledge their service to him thanks to the fearsome display. Infinity Crusade When Odin discovered the Infinity Stones and the power they would grant him, he sought them out immediately to secure his dominion over the universe. The Power Stone was one of the Stones he sought out. After acquiring the Space Stone first, Odin used it to help in his search across the universe for the other Stones by travelling vast distances with his army in an instant. Odin's army eventually came upon the planet Eson the Searcher had come to call home. When Odin demanded the Celestial hand the Stone over, Eson refused and engaged Odin in a great fight. Eson immediately began by unleashing raw energy from his staff, using the Power Stone to completely obliterate a huge section of Odin's army. After this fantastic display of strength, Odin withdrew the rest of his army from the fight and confronted the Celestial himself. Eson fired beams of energy from his staff, though Odin used the Space Stone to open portals that sent the beams flying in other directions. Odin then used the portals to send the beams flying back to strike Eson. Though Eson was invulnerable from his own energy attacks, the redirection of his energy frustrated the Celestial, trying again to blast Odin to smitherines. Odin would begin to teleport himself around Eson, and when Eson was sure his energy attacks would strike the Asgardian Odin simply used the Space Stone to increase his movement speed, dodging the energy blasts with ease. After a period of time, Odin grew bored and used the Space Stone to relocate the Power Stone from its position on Eson's staff, tearing it from its hold and depriving Eson of his great power. After Odin teleported far enough away that Eson couldn't stop Odin in time, the Asgardian added the Power Stone to his Infinity Gauntlet, placing it in the pinky knuckle slot. Testing his newfound power, Odin's first use of the Power Stone transmuted Eson's colossal armored body into stone, turning the Celestial into a huge stone statue that Odin left behind on the desolate planet. Taken to Morag Once Odin resolved to give up the Infinity Stones and become a benevolent ruler, he separated the Infinity Stones and had them hidden away so that no one could use their power for tyrany like he had. For the Power Stone, Odin descended upon the ancient civilization of Morag and bestowed the Stone to them. Instructing them to safeguard it in secret, Odin observed the planet after he departed, watching them to ensure the Stone did not leave his sight until it would be hidden away. Cosmic Beings Instead of heeding Odin's warning, the people of Morag planned on using the Power Stone to enhance their civilization. Quickly discovering the Stone's volatile energies upon making contact with the Stone and causing immense destruction, the civilization grew more cautious but still planned to use it. A group of Cosmic Beings, hearing of the new power of Morag, visited the world and pretended to offer their aid in helping the civilization harness the Power Stone's energy. They built a contraption to control the energies of the Power Stone so that they could share it among themselves. They secretly wished to use the Stone's power to subjugate Morag and other worlds with its fearsome strength and arrogantly thought they were strong enough to safely contain the energies amongst their multiple bodies. For a moment after activating the Stone, they were able to use its energies and thought their desires could come to fruition; however, shortly after they were completely overwhelmed and were quickly destroyed by the Power Stone's destructive energy. The Temple Vault Following the failure of the Cosmic Beings, the people of Morag drew Odin's ire, who was greatly disappointed by their arrogance and selfish desires. When the global cataclysm occurred that would bury them beneath the waves of Morag's oceans, the people placed the Power Stone within an Orb and locked it away within one of their Temples. The Orb would be hidden away beneath the oceans, and the Power Stone within became mostly forgotten for thousands of years. Taken by Star-Lord Up until modern history, Morag was isolated and unknown to many civilizations, leaving the Power Stone safely hidden away. Even when the planet was discovered, it was passed off as unimpressive and lacking in anything of value. However, when the planet's oceans receded and uncovered a few ancient structures, Morag became the target of historians and treasure hunters. When archeological expeditions visiting ancient ruins turned up knowledge of the Orb and its great worth, many people began trying to hunt for the Orb, with very few people knowing its true nature. During the latest period of ocean recession, the tomb was plundered by an explorer named Peter Quill, more imfamously known as Star-Lord. A chase was given, as soldiers loyal to the Kree terrorist Ronan the Accuser sought the Orb as well, but were defeated by Star-Lord who sold it to the buyer requesting it on Xandar. When the buyer failed to pay, Quill snuck into the building and stole it back shortly before encountering Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot, all who desired the Orb apparently for its value to make them rich. The disruption caused by the subsequent fight lead to them being detained by the Nova Corps and sent to the Kyln prison. The Orb was confiscated with all their equipment and locked away. When Quill, Gamora, and Rocket came together to plan an escape despite their differences, Groot ended up causing a scene, spurned by violence started with another prisoner, Drax the Destroyer whom had a personal vendetta against Gamora. The ensuing chaos enabled the five of them to gather their belongings, including the Orb, and make it out of the prison. Stolen by Ronan Once out of the Kyln, the Orb is seized by Gamora before the group could sneak out of the system. Ronan and his faction arrived during the chaos of the prison breakout, managing to locate Gamora and subdue the group. Gamora is captured along with the Orb, while the rest are left to be reclaimed by the Nova Corps. While aboard the Kree ship Dark Aester, Ronan studies the Orb. Before delivering the Orb to Thanos as promised, Ronan bestows his scientists to research it to prove its validity and see what was so interesting about such a little object, disbelieving a simple historical artifact was worth much of anything. Though the Kree did not understand it to be the Power Stone, they were able to deduce a tremendously powerful source of energy within, to which Ronan ordered them to hook it to their ship's power supply for testing. Though some complications were incurred, the vessel was able to stabilize the Orb's energy and increase its capabilities tremendously. However, Quill, Drax, Rocket and Groot had boarded the vessel stealthily in an effort to rescue Gamora and retrieve the Orb. Thanks to the power spike caused during testing, Rocket was able to locate the Orb within the engine room and get close enough to the Orb to try and dismantle it. The boarding effort was nearly undone by a bloodthirsty Drax, who reached Ronan in the control room and challenged him to an open fight. This revealed the presence of the others on board, forcing Rocket to flee before he could take the Orb, though he did manage to leave behind some explosives. When the boarders escape with Gamora, Rocket detonates the explosives, causing tremendous damage to the engine room and slightly crack the Orb, though it remained mostly intact. When Ronan inspects the damage to the engine, he finds the Orb and is able to glimpse at the Power Stone inside, seeing its raw energies within. When he is contacted by Thanos to inquire on the Orb, Ronan presents the Orb to which Thanos orders him to bring it immediately. However, Ronan instead chooses to openly defy Thanos, having figured out that the object inside is one of the Infinity Stones, now desiring its power for himself. After tearing the Orb apart from the crack, he declares himself the strongest before grasping it directly. Ronan undergoes an immense power surge, damaging much of the area around him before placing it into his Cosmi-Rod, managing to contain its energies within himself and the weapon. Ronan announces his plan destroy Xandar as Thanos had initially promised to do for him, and after doing so would come after Thanos. Battle of Xandar Ronan and his faction soon arrives at Xandar, quickly engaging the Nova Corps who attempt to retaliate. At first, the numerically superior Nova Corps are able to hold the Dark Aester back from advancing and incure some damage to its armored hull; however, Ronan unleashes an energy surge through the Cosmi-Rod using the Power Stone, destroying much of the Nova Corps ships. He continues to use it until confronted by the newly formed Guardians of the Galaxy, comprised of Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, and Drax. Thanks to the Power Stone, Ronan proves to be impervious to their weapons, even against the Hadron Enforcer, Star-Lord's ultimate weapon. With Nebula's arrival alongside several others, Rocket enacts their contingency and sabotoges the ship with bombs he placed during their infiltration. Drax goes to confront Ronan alone, which distracts him long enough for Star-Lord to use the Hadron Enforcer on the Cosmi-Rod, destroying it; the Power Stone being released sends everyone flying back, burying Ronan in debris as the ship collapses around them from Rocket's sabotoge. The Guardians are able to survive the subsequent crash thanks to Groot, who gathers his allies and seemingly sacrifices himself by sheltering them in his body during the crash. With Ronan's defeat and believed death, the Power Stone is scooped up by Quill using the cobbled bits of the Orb he found, hiding it from his companions and the Nova Corps. The Guardians are praised as heroes, and the Power Stone kept hidden by Quill through their new adventures until they end up disbanding sometime later. The Orb on Earth When Star-Lord returns to Earth to seek his roots, he takes the Power Stone with him, repairing the pieces of the Orb to full construction. After doing so, he keeps it hidden with him, never tapping into its energies in order to keep it hidden from anyone who might be looking for it. When Quill encountered Daisy Johnson and witnessed her final capture by the Demon Queen Lilith, he made a new ally with Danny Ketch who revealed his Ghost Rider nature and his desire to save the girl. When Ketch claimed his spirit power might be able to help find her or someone that could help them go after her, Quill revealed the Orb and the Power Stone within, intending to boost Ketch's efforts to guarantee success. Reluctantly, the pair tapped into the Stone and stabilized its power long enough for Ketch to locate the long-lost Johnny Blaze, leading them to seek his help. Quill kept the Power Stone hidden in the Orb. Description The Power Gem was originally smooth and shaped like an oval, only 2 inches long from top to bottom. It was colored red, and all the powers and energies associated with its use were also colored red. Over time, the Power Gem was transformed into its current form, known as the Power Stone. It changed into something more like a rock, and became purple in color. As time passed, one of its former users decided to shape it back into an oval shape, and made it relatively smooth, though it was still a bit rough like a rock. Containment device The''' Orb''' is the name given to the storage unit used to house the Power Stone. It was built by an ancient civilization millenia ago, and was originally hidden away in a tomb under one of the oceans of the planet Morag. It was hunted by numerous individuals until it was finally retrieved by Star-Lord; the human-alien hybrid has kept it on his person ever since, hiding it from anyone other than his closest allies. Powers/Abilities The Power Stone embodies the universal aspect of Power. It can be seen as a sort of dial, a control unit for any and all of the power and energy present within the universe; as such, it provides its wielder access to all of the energy and power present in the universe to infinite levels. This can be applied in a number of different ways. Physical augmentation At its most basic level, the Power Stone can enhance its user's physical capabilities to extraordinary levels. *Super Strength: The Power Stone can increase its user's strength to great levels, enabling them to lift heavy objects, crush or smash items, and overpower physical forces with ease. It can increase this strength to potentially infinite levels, allowing the user to dominate any opponent, object, or force no matter how strong they are. *Super Stamina: The Power Stone can increase its user's stamina to great levels, enabling them to last extensive periods of continuous extenuating physical activity. Users can run, jump, lift, fight, and perform any other action indefinitely as long as they continue to tap into the energy of the Power Stone; therefore, they can outlast virtually any opponent, machine, or force through any exercise, fight, race, or any other action requiring the expenditure of energy. *Super Durability: The Power Stone can increase its user's durability to great levels, enabling them to withstand any physical or energy attack made on them. Users can tap into the Power Stone's energy to augment their endurance to infinite levels, therefore making it impossible for them to take any damage from things such as physical blows, beams of energy, projectiles, explosions, melee weapons, crashes, great falls, or huge objects falling on them. Energy Manipulation The Power Stone, being a regulator of the universe's energy, allows its user to generate, manipulate, and absorb any form of energy. *Energy generation: The Power Stone can draw on the energy present in the universe from any form (heat, light, elastic, sonic, gravitational, kinetic, cosmic, etc) and access it at will, perceived as the stone generating that energy for its wielder to use. This can be used to power machines, boost the effects of other items or artifacts (including the other Infinity Stones), overload items or structures with energy to cause them to collapse or explode, augment other beings with power, or augment the powers of the wielder. The generation of energy is not limited to coming straight from the stone, and can be targeted to be generated from any item or being the user wishes, enabling the user to cause opponents to explode from an overload of power, cause a celestial body to generate tremendous amounts of gravity, or cause a device to suddenly send out large amounts of sound. *Energy manipulation: The Power Stone can manipulate the energy present in the universe from any form without needing to first draw it, allowing the user to instantly shape, concentrate, or cast away the energy at will. They can do this no matter where it comes from, allowing them to manipulate the energy present in an opponent's powers to either direct it back on them, bend it out of the way to another target, or change it into another form of energy for other uses or make it ineffective for the purpose intended. *Energy projection: The Power Stone can project the energy contained within it in any form at the user's will. This enables the user to cast blasts of energy at targets, unleash concentrated beams, fire off shaped charges of energy like bullets or missiles any number at once any amount of times repeatedly, or release explosions of power to affect anything around them. *Energy absorption: The Power Stone can gather the energy present in the universe and contain it within the stone itself. This allows the user to absorb the energy in the area, or from an enemy's attack, completely negating its affects by shunting the energy from the attack to go inside the stone. This can also be used to sap the physical strength from an opponent, or to absorb the energy out of a machine or item, draining its reserves until it is completely powerless. Power Manipulation The Power Stone is capable of manipulating the powers of other items and beings present in the universe. *Power perception: The Power Stone enables the user to know the power within others or items even without witnessing their use. *Power duplication: The Power Stone allows its user to replicate the powers and abilities of items or other beings. *Power bestowal: The Power Stone is capable of granting some powers and abilities to items or other beings. *Power negation: The Power Stone is capable of negating energy-based powers and abilities of items or other beings no matter their type or effect. *Power abduction: The Power Stone can take away certain powers and abilities of items or other beings. Matter Manipulation The Power Stone is capable of manipulating and altering matter present within the universe thanks to its association with energy. *Elemental manipulation: Using sheer force of energy, the Power Stone can manipulate and alter the atomic elements, allowing its user to force particles together to create atoms or force them to fuse and undergo transformations into different substances. This has the side effect of releasing tremendous amounts of energy. *State of matter manipulation: The Power Stone can change the state of matter of objects using sheer force of energy, induding the transition between solid, liquid, gas and plasma forms. Side-effect Once the Power Gem became the Power Stone, it seemingly lost its controlled quality and became highly unstable. Therefore, anyone that attempts to access its power suffers the risk of being overwhelmed and obliterated by this power. When its user is destroyed, the stone is temporarily "left open," allowing its devastating energy to be released into the area around it and potentially causing severe destruction. Lesser beings, such as humans, would be quickly killed and destroyed by this power, simultaneously releasing a series of energy blasts in all directions before finally exploding in a single, powerfully devastating explosion. However, it is possible to avert this effect if one uses a containment device, such as the Orb, to safely handle the stone. While the Orb must be opened in order to access its power, the energy of the Power Stone can be harnessed through an object designed for that purpose, such as Ronan's Cosmi-Rod which allowed him to access the Power Stone's energies without killing him. Summary Overall, the Power Stone allows its user full control over any aspect of the universe that the other Infinity Stones do not apply to. Any form of power, energy, or matter that is not affected by the other Stones, the Power Stone governs over. Gallery Infinity Gems 03.png|The Power Gem in its original form Infinity Stones 17.png|The Power Stone with its original color 1008.jpg|Ronan depicted with the Power Stone's original color Trivia *Known individuals of the Power Stone include Eson the Searcher, Odin, Ronan the Acuser, and Star-Lord while sharing it with the Guardians of the Galaxy and later with Danny Ketch.